


checking (you) out

by everythingislove (narrylife)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrylife/pseuds/everythingislove
Summary: After being dumped via text, Isak goes on a late night run to the grocery store for some breakup comfort foods. Even is the cute clerk who happens to be working the checkout line.





	checking (you) out

**Author's Note:**

> prefacing this by letting you all know i'm american; i've never left the east coast, let alone the country. i don't know what grocery stores in norway are like, so i apologize for any potential americanization. 
> 
> that said, i hope you all enjoy!

**From Mathias** -

listen. this isn't working for me anymore.

 **From Mathias** -

i don't want to be an ass, but i met someone and i want to see where that goes. i hope you can understand and be chill about this.

 **From Mathias** -

it's not you, it's me.

 **From Mathias** -

it was a good four months. maybe we can still be friends?

-

"Fucking asshole." Isak grumbles, tossing a second carton of ice cream into his basket. "Who sends someone a text to break up with them?"

In a horrible imitation of his ex-boyfriend, he adds, "Maybe we can still be friends?  _As if._ "

In retrospect, the four months of his life that he'd given to Mathias were nothing. They hadn't even fallen in love yet—but it still stung to know that he had been viewed as so easily replaceable.

"I am a strong, independent gay man who doesn't need a boyfriend." Isak continues, grabbing a can of whipped cream for good measure. "Who needs men when there's ice cream?"

He starts making his way back down the aisle and toward the front of the store, but he finds himself pausing in front of a display of chocolate candies.

_Fuck it. Who does he need to impress anyways?_

He grabs a few of the most calorie-heavy choices, adding them to his Basket of Breakup Comfort Foods. If it weren't nearly one in the morning, he'd feel a little self-conscious about buying all of it at once, because it screams  _pitiful_. As is, he couldn't care less if some weird overnight clerk rings up the snacks he's planning to eat his sorrow away with.

"It's not you, it's me." He mimics, starting to unload his basket onto the conveyer-belt. "Who even says that apart from awful actors in romantic comedies? Men are dumb as shit, I hate them."

"Can I join in on this anti-men movement?" A voice chimes.

Isak can feel his face flush before he even raises his head. He'd been too caught up in his rant to remember that he was no longer alone in the frozen section.

"Oh, er—" He coughs, lifting his gaze slowly.

His mouth quite literally (and embarrassingly) falls into a momentary gape at the sight of the man in front of him. He's—well, he's fucking gorgeous to say the least—and he's grinning at Isak with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I mean," smoking-hot-stranger continues, either not noticing or choosing to ignore Isak's blatant awkwardness, "if it's a solo movement, I get it. But I have to agree, men are—how did you put it?"

"Dumb as shit." Isak says, rather dumbly himself. He has the presence of mind (albeit just barely) to lower his gaze to the name tag smoking-hot-stranger is sporting. Even.

"Right. Dumb as shit." Even nods, scanning the first carton of ice cream. "So what do you say? Do you have room for one more?"

He has a smile that could envy the sun, Isak notes. His knees feel wobbly when they make eye contact. He needs to get a grip, but it seems that the 'chill' function on his brain has stopped working altogether.

"I guess I could squeeze you in." He says, fighting back a grimace when the subtle innuendo of his words registers.

To his surprise, Even tosses his head back and laughs. Isak might just be acting dramatic, but he's 99.9% sure it's the prettiest sound he's ever heard.

"I'd like that." Even winks, leaning forward slightly. "If we're both going to be leading this movement together, though—"

"Woah, woah. I didn't say that you would be leading with me." Isak raises his brows.

"Well, you're clearly the good looks of the operation. Someone needs to be the brains." Even shrugs, and just like that, Isak is awed into a daze again.

"Like I was saying," Even continues, scanning another item. "If we're going to lead this movement together, we should know why the other is anti-men."

"That makes sense." Isak agrees hesitantly.

"For me, it's because of this guy I used to fuck." Even says, lowering his voice to a whisper. "He works for the government on classified operations, but on the side, he was dealing some hardcore drugs. He had to flee the country about a year ago, and he took his escort girlfriend with him."

Isak blinks, his eyes widening in disbelief. " _Nei?!_ "

" _Nei._ " Even confirms, bursting out into laughter. "Did you really believe that?"

"Well, I didn't know!" Isak defends, his cheeks and neck burning. "Your face was so serious!"

"You're adorable." Even says, sounding completely endeared. "And you know what? I just realized that I don't even know your first name."

"Isak." He says, and then gestures toward Even's name tag. "And I'm assuming you're Even?"

"It would be pretty strange if I wasn't." Even laughs.

"I got dumped today," Isak says—more like blurts—after a beat, "by text. By a man. Which is why I'm part of our movement."

"You're already calling it  _our_  movement, I knew you would enjoy this partnership." Even jokes, though his face goes serious a moment later. "People who dump other people by text are cowards."

"Thank you!" Isak says, perhaps a touch too enthusiastically. "We weren't together very long, only a few months, but it still hurt my pride."

"I don't think time always matters when you're with someone." Even says, meeting his eyes. "I think that it's more about the feeling you get when you're around them."

Isak mindlessly pinches the inside of his arm, feeling a small bit of pain there. He's clearly not dreaming, but he's certain that Even can't be real anyways. No man is this perfect.

"Are you sure all of this is yours?" Even asks, and Isak suddenly remembers that he's actually  _checking_   _out_  and not just checking out the cute clerk.

"Yes." He says, sheepishly nonetheless. "I'm an emotional eater, and ice cream seemed like a good breakup food."

Even raises his brows, holding up a small bottle of what Isak had assumed were sprinkles. "Do you often eat cardamom with your ice cream?"

"Cardamom?" Isak asks, laughing all over again. "Yes! Lots of cardamom is needed for any good ice cream dish."

"Cardamom." Even repeats in a funny voice, snorting. "I didn't even know we sold cardamom here."

"You should know your inventory, Even. What kind of clerk are you?" Isak teases.

"Fuck off." Even grins.

Isak can't remember the last time he laughed this hard. It's so easy, is the thing—far easier than it should be to get along with a stranger. He never wants this to end.

"Did you love that guy?" Even asks suddenly, his expression sobering up.

Isak pauses, frowning briefly. "Mathias?" He shakes his head, "It wasn't love, not yet anyways. I don't even know if I was upset about him specifically, or if my feelings were just hurt from being dumped."

"It's his loss, fuck him." Even says, brow furrowing. "Wait— _don't_  fuck him, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Isak asks, unable to hide his amusement.

"I meant—" Even glances toward Isak's bags, "your ice cream is probably melted, and my shift ended about an hour ago. What do you say we get some new cartons and enjoy sundaes in the staff room?"

Isak nods, but can't stop himself from asking, "If your shift ended an hour ago, why are you still working?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Even asks, grabbing the money needed for Isak's order from his own pocket. "This cute, grumpy looking boy walked in right when I was about to leave."

"You waited for me?" Isak's heart flutters at the thought. He hasn't even known Even for more than half an hour, but he's already turning soft around him. He doesn't believe in love at first sight, but he can admit to being more-than-slightly enamored.

"No. I waited for the ice cream." Even shrugs. "Come with me."

(And he does, in more ways than one that night.)

-

**From Mathias** -

hey. it's been a while huh? like, six months or something? haha.

**From Mathias** -

so... listen. i shouldn't have broken things off. i kinda miss what we used to have.

**From Mathias** -

my other thing didn't work out. do you maybe want to give us a try again? i think we could be good together.

**To Mathias** -

[Image Attached: Isak and Even lying topless in bed, both giving the camera the middle finger.]

**To Mathias** -

fuck you, Mathias.

**Author's Note:**

> i now have a skam tumblr! if you want, you can find that here: https://lovevaltersen.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
